Numerous computing devices include applications that provide graphical user interfaces (GUIs), allowing for interaction with users. Some applications, such as chat applications, require users to manually input text or select multimedia images as responses to inquiries from other users. However, this can be time-consuming and frustrating for users who wish to reply similarly as they have in the past or for users who wish to utilize a generic reply to the inquiry.